


The challenge she'd been waiting for

by Spidermansalterego



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidermansalterego/pseuds/Spidermansalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Brenda met Teresa in The Scorch Trials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The challenge she'd been waiting for

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kat (Queergladers on tumblr)'s tmr wishlist. Hope you like this unedited mess, cutie xx
> 
> Title from All Time Low's Circles

**One:**  The first time she saw you she couldn't look away. You were beautiful. You were terrifying. You wouldn't tear your eyes away from the first boy who didn't want to kiss Brenda. She clenched her fists as she put two and two together. She knew before she heard Minho speak your name.

"Teresa" is the only word she heard him say.

"Teresa" echoed in her mind and made her stomach turn.

"Teresa" Thomas said and a surge of jealously washed through her like a wave. Even then she couldn't tell herself she was jealous of the beautiful girl with murder in her eyes but rather the boy who claimed to have her.

If this was having you, she'd hate to be your enemy.

**Two:**  The wind whipped your hair around your face and she longed to be the one tucking it behind your ear.  She heard enough stories to start to form her own idea of you, and she wished she could get your side of everything. Instead, she shook your hand and told a joke without a smile.

Upon reflection she'd call herself guarded, the word you choose was bitch. Your stare was cold and she was willing to let you turn her to ice as long as you were looking at her.

The boy connecting them left them alone and Brenda feared you would soon follow.

"So... you and Thomas?" She asks as you say "I should probably go"

Instead of following through she answers, with fire in her voice and ice in her eyes. "So, _you_ and Thomas"

Brenda shrugs. "Hardly."

"Yeah?" You said, smiling without realizing it. Brenda knew she would remember that moment for the rest of her life. She would remember how beautiful you looked, wind blowing your hair haphazardly around your face, the first time you smiled.

"Yeah." She said, and wished the smile was because of her.

**Three:** She helped you to the ground. She held on to your hand and said "I won't let go" and then wished she never had to.

**Four:** You helped save her life and her first thought was " _At least she doesn't want me dead_ "

**Five:** You're there to catch her and she barely heard you whisper "I'm glad you're okay." She holds onto you longer than she probably needs to, but you don't pull away.  Your stomach is still reeling from the words "Kill her", Your stomach is still turning from the realization that this was another person to care about, another person to lose.

But you're there to catch her, and you're there when she whispers back "I'm glad you're okay, too."


End file.
